


You really have to know that they're lying

by Lost_Science (Lost_Scienence)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Minor Liam Payne/Harry Styles, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Scienence/pseuds/Lost_Science
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"By the way, why did you glare at Physics teacher?" Harry asks turning the subject. Niall sighs. "I got mark C on Physics. I really hate teacher." Niall mutters against Physics teacher.</p><p>"You mean teacher Louis? But he is generous in marking...Half in our class got mark A including myself." Harry replies including full of wondering. </p><p>**</p><p>Louis fancies someone in Harry's class. Harry really wants to know who it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You really have to know that they're lying

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction is for someone's birthday present. I can't turn on my computer in 9th November, so I post this earlier.(Someone's birthday is 9th Nov.)
> 
> Happy birthday!!! Enjoy this fiction!(Even if it is really weird...)
> 
> *I don't fancy writing the notes but I always think of 'thank you' for people who reads my fiction.
> 
> Humour(actually, wired humour)

The sun shines brightly in a cloudless sky. People in town are totally peaceful except one person-seems like lad-running through the straight pavement. He grabs his bag tightly and runs so fast that people can get wind on themselves. When he reaches his class, all the students are preparing physics class. He regrets to himself about last night. (Actually, he spends too much time in Mobile phone.)

 

"Harry, please sit quietly when you come here late. I think that I don't have to know your attendance." The teacher speaks emphasising 'late' but he is smiling to Harry.

 

"Sorry teacher Louis." Harry replies including relived smile-he really doesn't want to get terrible mark-and sits next to Niall(His best mate-perhaps.).

 

"So, how was your last night?" Niall asks in a low whisper. Harry blinks a bit and answers in a low whisper like Niall did. "Always cool."

 

"Thanks to Mobile phone?" Niall whispers shortly underlining important formula in his book.

  
"Is there any CCTV in my room? How did you know that?" Harry asks like he is surprised by Niall's tactful asking. "We're mates." Niall answers simply.

 

"By the way, why did you glare at Physics teacher?" Harry asks turning the subject. Niall sighs. "I got mark C on Physics. I really hate teacher." Niall mutters against Physics teacher.

 

"You mean teacher Louis? But he is generous in marking...Half in our class got mark A including myself." Harry replies including full of wondering. He knows that his Physics teacher is generous to everyone, especially him and one girl called Ele...el..elea...whatever.

 

"Maybe, he marks according to his favourite lists." Niall murmurs concluding by himself. "Sorry?" Harry asks but Niall ignores him and underlining some formulas.

 

Harry doesn't know the reason why Niall just underlines F=ma and E=mc2.

 

**

 

"So, you mean, teacher Louis may fancy someone in our class?" Niall asks including surprise in his word. Harry nods eating his chips.

 

"Perhaps, but I think it's sure." Harry claims strongly. Niall wonders that if Harry had strong claim that much in his life. He drinks fizzy drinks in his hand as fast as he can. Of course, it causes Niall cough, and makes his face read. "Oh, your face got flush." Harry teases causing Niall glares at him.

 

"Ugh, I really don't like this. It chokes my lung." Niall mutters. Harry laughs lightly until he sees Niall glaring at him. "Sorry, I don't expect your behaviour."

  
"Anyways, why did you tell me that? Do you fancy him?" Niall asks uncommonly. Harry shakes his head strongly. "No way Niall!!!"

 

"Strong denial means acceptance." Niall hits the nail on the head. Harry blinks for a bit, so silent covers them until Niall stands up.

 

"I have to go due to homework." Niall says putting all leftover chips in the bag and holding in his hand. "See you tomorrow."

 

"Let's do homework together Niall!!!" Harry shouts causing everyone glares at him. "Go away, Harry. I will do it by myself." Niall claims strongly and walks away.

 

Harry looks at his plate and shouts again at the vacant door . "Why did you get all of my chips!!!"

 

**

 

Unfortunately, Harry doesn't do his Physics homework. He remembered that teacher would give punishment if he didn't do his homework, but he really wanted to sleep. He regrets again and watch Niall preparing presentation for today's Physics. Harry starts to think about his mark and sighs. (Of course, he gets better mark than Niall.)

 

"Niall Niall Niall!!! What are you doing? I have nothing to do!!!" Harry shouts beside Niall's year. Niall wrinkles a bit and hits Harry.

 

"Preparing Physics. It was homework, wasn't it? Did you do that?" Niall asks seeing his presentation script. "If I did that, I wouldn't ask you like this." Harry answers with his eyes beaming with mischief.

 

"Well, then you can get lower mark on physics." Niall says calmly. Harry glares at him but Niall ignores him and watches his script.

 

**

 

"...We can infer from Schrödinger's cat that the observation affects the effect. Thank you." Niall speaks clearly. Everybody except Louis gives a big hand to Niall.

 

"Next. Harry?" Louis says stiffly. Harry stammers quietly(but Louis can hear). "Sorry teacher. I didn't do that."

 

"It's okay, Harry. Niall. Aren't you Harry's friend?" Louis mutters to Niall. "I'm Harry's friend." Niall answers shortly.

 

"But why didn't you help Harry? Don't you think your behaviour is egoism?" Louis shouts loudly and Niall lowers his head. "Niall will get the lowest mark due to his egoism." Louis announces loudly that everyone in class can listen. "Sorry teacher." Niall says bitting his lip trying not to cry in front of people. Harry tries to walk toward Niall, but Liam(Scholar in his class) intercepts Harry.

"Not now." Liam murmurs. Harry sighs deeply.

 

**

 

"Niall..." Harry says carefully. Niall shouts "Go away!!!" and cries again. Harry ignores Niall's shouting and hugs him tightly.

 

"Don't worry, Niall. I will tell to Zayn(Headmaster in school). Don't cry Niall. Ignore Louis said to you." Harry whispers gently.

 

"Haz." Niall whines. "Do me a favour?"

 

"Sure." Harry replies. "What is it?"

 

"Please ignore me today." Niall mutters and goes off quickly. Harry calls Niall's name, but no answer returns.

 

Harry still doesn't realise that Niall is an introvert person.

 

**

 

Harry walks through the straight pavement and only thinks about Niall. He knows that Louis doesn't like Niall, but not that much. He turns back and sees Liam running toward him. "Harry! Let's go together!" He says brightly. "Course!" Harry answers including smiles. They walks together, and Harry sighs deeply.

 

"Worrying about Niall?" Liam asks and Harry nods. "Louis' punishment was too heavy, wasn't it?" Harry finally murmurs. Liam watches him and grins lightly.

 

"Don't worry. He'll be fine. Moreover, I'm worrying about you." Liam says lightly. Harry smiles at Liam but ignores his saying.

 

Next day, Harry brings 'I'm so sorry mate' presents for Niall.

 

**

 

Few days later, Harry talks with Liam in Café and he grabs Liam's crisps but he doesn't mind it. Harry sees Niall reading a book but doesn't care. (Obviously, Niall only reads scientific books-especially physics.) Harry's next class is Literature but Harry doesn't want to go there. Eating crisps, he touches Liam's chick and pinch it.

 

"Ouch! What are you doing?" Liam mutters including annoyance. Harry laughs a bit.

 

"I'm just testing how much your nerve responses." Harry jokes. Liam grins a little.

 

"Anyway, don't you have Literature class now?" Liam asks carefully.

 

"Yes, but I really don't want to go. You don't have class right now, do you?" Harry replies lightly.

 

"I don't have any class right now. So, where do you want to go?" Liam grins a bit and asks.

 

"Somewhere in the Earth except school." Harry jokes loudly. Liam laughs a lot. "I'm going out with Liam. Want to join?" Harry asks to Niall.

 

"No thanks. I don't want to interrupt your small date." Niall smiles and says quietly. Harry nods, putting the joke again. "That's the right answer." He goes off with Liam and Niall closes his book. Harry is surprised when he saw the title of the book Niall was reading.

 

_**Pride and Prejudice** _

 

**

 

The next day, Harry is scolded by Literature teacher. When he comes to class, Niall glares at him. He sits next to Niall and grabs his hand.

 

"Hey mate. Are you jealous of Liam and me? You glared me too powerful for me to sit next to Liam." Harry says brightly.

 

"Lad, you didn't pay yours and Liam's coffee, did you?" Niall asks including forced smile in his face.

 

"Lad, then why didn't you pay your chips?" Harry asks again including forced smile in his face like Niall did.

 

"...Sorry mate." Niall murmurs and Harry grins. Suddenly, Niall stands up.

 

"Niall? Aren't you have Earth Science class?" Harry shouts. "I have plans!!!" Niall shouts back.

 

Niall has Harry handle new challenge.

 

**

 

After the class finishes, Harry walks straight pavement again.(Actually, Liam says he wants to walk with Harry, but Harry refuses.) Walking through the pavement, Harry can see lots of cars is parked edge of the road. He smiles and keeps walking. He stops when he sees two man kissing in the car. Harry shortly imagines that he kisses with Liam.

 

But when he sees near that car, he stops and can't move again.

 

Louis and Niall is kissing hard in the car.

 

**

 

When Harry catches Niall's eyes, Harry glares at him.

 

  
"Niall, is anything wrong?" Louis says on top of Niall.

 

"There..." Niall points Harry.

 

Louis is embarrassed when he notices Harry is watching them.

 

"I don't expect to interrupt your kissing. Sorry." Harry sais carefully with forced smile. "See you later, Niall."

 

Harry hears Niall calls him, but he ignores lightly.

 

**

 

"So, Niall. You have sin." Harry says with his bright smile.(Even if the smile is forced.)

 

"Harry!!! I'm so sorry mate!!! Help me!!!" Niall screams.

 

The weather is clearly fine in opposite direction of Niall's mind.

 

**-Fin**


End file.
